


Death of a Bug

by CoffeeComicsGalore



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Death, F/M, Fights, Friends to Enemies, Friends to Lovers to Enemies, Graphic Description, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry, Lovers To Enemies, Mentions of Emilie Agreste, Mentions of Gabriel Agreste - Freeform, Minor Character(s), Post-Relationship, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Self-Destruction, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeComicsGalore/pseuds/CoffeeComicsGalore
Summary: Secrets can destroy a partnership.Lies can destroy one's sanity.A simple wish will destroy a life.And heartache will destroy those who you love the most.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Death of a Bug

**Author's Note:**

> There is no happy ending. Only Death. Turn back now if you don't want to read

“Chat!” Ladybug cried out as she stood high above the tower, the heavy downpour causing her hair to stick to her face. She looked around and could see the speckles of her teammates sprawled across the ground, and she held back the tears as she tried to formulate her plan. 

It was cold. The sky was black as night with purple speckles of light shining through and the roar of the thunder causing shivers to run down her back. Lighting crashed around her as the electricity filled the air, and Ladybug was afraid. 

No. 

She wasn’t afraid. She was terrified. 

The lighting came closer and a bolt had come down to attack the post she was standing by. Ladybug leaped out of the way and hovered into the air before she felt safe enough to land back onto the tower. 

Growing up gave her longer power times, but also gave her the added bonus of flight with newly acquired wings. She just wished she could use them to get away from this moment. 

She landed back onto the tower and peered over her shoulder, carefully walking around the platform as her hand steadied over her yo-yo. 

“Where are you, Chat?” Her voice came out broken as sobs wracked her body. She tried her damndest to hold it all in, but the bruises, cuts, and broken ribs she knew she had started to weigh heavily on her small frame. 

“Chat. Get out here. We can talk about this!” She called out to him again. 

She tried to hear for him over the roar of the storm and the clanking of the rain against the metal frame. She strained to hear that damn bell on his neck, but she couldn’t. She just couldn’t see him in the dark. 

With another jolt of electricity seeping through the air, she felt the zap of the lightning strike reach the tower and the voltage striking through her and attacking her insides. Without the suit, she would have been dead, she was sure of it, and she had to thank her kwami for that protection. 

She faltered to the platform, her hand grasping at her stomach as the nausea overtook her. Close to retching, she didn’t see him. She didn’t see the black cat watching her from the shadows, his own clawed hand clenching his chest from the after effects of the lightning strike. 

“What’s the matter, Bug?” His voice filled with heat; the anger, the poison tainting each and every word. “I thought you liked to play with this cat.” 

“No. Chat. This- this isn’t you.” She tried to reason with him, tried to show the sincerity of her words. 

But they fell on deaf ears. 

“Ha!” He yelled towards her and she instantly winced. “You think you are so much better than me. Keeping these secrets. Trying to protect me.” He walked closer to her, grabbing her by her throat and lifting her high above him. He had grown in height over the years and she remained on the short side, yet the two feet off the platform would not have terrified her if it wasn’t for his conviction of ripping out her jugular with his fingertips. 

“Chat.” She choked out, struggling to breathe. “Stop. Please!” 

“Why should I?” You said you loved me. Yet here you are, playing with my feelings. You ruined my life when you exposed my father. When you exposed his plans on bringing her back. You killed her and left me to die from your actions. Why should I care if I kill you now instead?” 

“Your father did this, not me.” 

“No. You did this to us. Should I care? Not now, not ever.” 

“You know that wish comes at a price. You can’t die, Chat. You can’t. I need you.” The desperation in her voice caused him to slightly loosen his grip, but he bared his fangs as another rush of anger crashed through him. 

“I need my mother, but yet you refuse to comply.” 

“Adrien...” 

“No. You don’t get to choose.” He screamed out. “You don’t get to tell me how I should feel. How I should have reacted to finding out that _she was hiding in my father’s lair and you knowing about it!”_ You kept that secret from me for years, Marinette! _Years!_ You said you loved me. Well, guess what? I fucking hate you. You’re dead to me!” 

Before Ladybug could reason with him, he threw her, threw her down to the next platform and she fell hard with a loud thud. She groaned as she tried to get herself up from the divot she formed, but Chat leaped down from his position to hover over her face, trapping her in her position. 

Ladybug looked up and gasped, finding him with his baton in his hand. He whipped the baton down against her skull, but her quick reflexes saved her within seconds of the blood splatter. She kicked him off, her strength pushing him against one of the legs of the tower. 

Another lightning strike, another rolling bout of thunder. 

Chat shook his head from the fuzziness and leaped back towards her, willing his way to fight against her attacks. She darted back, pulling her yo-yo out to shield herself against the baton. Something was different about his weapon, and she didn’t know why. 

At least not until he flashed her a devious smirk and flipped back, snapping the baton in two to showcase the hidden rapier from the center. 

Ladybug’s eyes widened and her senses went into overdrive. She tried to find a way to defeat him, to get him to surrender before something terrible happened. 

The rain came down in sheets now and the platform caused her to lose her footing. 

Chat took the opportunity to launch himself at her, striking the sword straight into her abdomen. She fell back and looked at him as she clenched the fresh wound, but the sudden realization only caused her to fall back onto the platform. 

She was going to die, and he was going to take her miraculous. 

It was the inevitable. She lost, but it wasn’t at the hands of her enemy. It was at the hands of her lover. 

“Chat.” She breathed out, reaching out to him. 

He leaned over her, removing the rapier quickly from her and licking the blood off of it before he hid it away. The pool of blood started to form under her; the puddle seeping over the edge to the street below. 

“You’re done, _Bugaboo_.” He said it with a saccharine tone that made her sob. The pain was intense, but the truth of what she had to do was worse. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Adrien.” She managed to whisper out before she reached for his hand to give him one last squeeze. 

“No need to be sorry. I should be the sorry one. Killing you was never my intention, but you’re standing in the way of my wish.” 

“No.” She managed to cough out. She can feel her energy draining. “I’m sorry for this.” 

In one quick motion, she managed to remove the ring from his finger and kick him off the tower. She sat there as she held on to the ring, her shallow breathing sounding wet as the blood seeped into her lungs. Then she heard it. The loud crunch. She didn’t have to see that he was gone. 

With no suit to protect him, he died at her hands. 

And with one last breath, she died by his. 


End file.
